Pasión alternativa en el lago
by Sweet.dreams.86
Summary: Solo dos adolescentes que se gustan bañándose en el lago después de un día de pesca. Lemmons


**Disclaimer**: The Hunger Games no me pertenece

**Nota de autor**: Este fic nace como producto de una conversación con Rebeca (y algunos de sus reviews) Simplemente es lo que habría pasado en el primer capitulo de mi fic "No soy un tributo más" si Katniss y Gale no hubieran sido interrumpidos. He borrado un poquito del principio del capitulo y hecho alguna modificación para que no os aburra leer dos veces lo mismo.

Como no, Rebeca, te lo dedico. (Tómalo casi como un regalito)

* * *

Me pongo la vieja chaqueta de cazador de papá y salgo de casa.

Llego tarde, muy tarde. Habíamos quedado al amanecer y el sol está muy alto, demasiado alto. Mis pasos se aceleran cuando dejo atrás las últimas casas de la Veta. Para cuando llego a la Pradera ya estoy corriendo.

Como cada vez que la cruzo, me detengo a escuchar la valla que rodea todo el Distrito. Silencio. Ya debería de estar acostumbrada, los carteles de alto voltaje son solo un incentivo para que la gente no se acerque, para mantenernos controlados dentro del recinto, como ganado. Esa valla ribeteada de alambre de espino nunca ha estado electrificada. A lo largo de mi vida la he cruzado cientos, no, miles de veces y siempre ha estado tan callada como ahora. Pero pararme a escuchar es algo que mi padre me enseño, una costumbre que tenía, algo que sigo conservando.

Cruzo la valla y corro hasta el árbol donde escondo el arco y el carcaj. Me cuelgo ambos al hombro y me dirijo al punto de encuentro con Gale, sabiendo que me espera una reprimenda por mi tardanza. Necesitare una buena excusa y no solo un "me dormí".

— Llegas tarde, Catnip—ni siquiera me había adentrado en el bosque unos metros cuando aparece.

—Dime algo que no sepa, Gale— mi amigo entrecierra los ojos mirándome serio, enfadado—Prim lo está pasando mal, es su primera cosecha— La cosecha está a la vuelta de la esquina y al menos no miento del todo.

—Estaba preocupado— Ahora soy yo la que entrecierra los ojos para mirarle pero la mirada que sus ojos grises me devuelven no deja dudas de que es sincero.

—No deberías preocuparte por mí, podías haber aprovechado el tiempo y cazar— Intento apartar la mirada avergonzada. Por suerte un arbusto de zarzamora se coloca en mi campo de visión.

— Prefiero que cacemos juntos, en eso habíamos quedado ¿no?— asiento sin mirarle recogiendo las jugosas bayas del arbusto amontonándolas sobre mi camiseta que coloco de forma que cree una especie de bolsillo.

— Bueno, ya estoy aquí— mi tono es enfadado, aunque solo estoy molesta, el también se retrasa algunos días, noto en sus ojos la sorpresa y para quitarle hierro al asunto acerco una mora a los labios de mi amigo.

— Eso ya lo veo...— murmura rozando mis dedos con sus labios antes de atrapar con los dientes la pequeña fruta— desayunemos y vayamos a cazar, tenemos bocas que alimentar.

Suspiro sin poder evitarlo, mi amigo tiene razón. Desde que nuestros padres murieron en el mismo accidente esa ha sido nuestra obligación. Cazar furtivamente en el bosque para comer, con las escuetas teselas no tendríamos ni para la mitad del mes.

Nos acomodamos en nuestro punto de encuentro, ese saliente rocoso con vistas al hermoso valle. Gale apoya su cabeza en una de mis piernas y continuo dándole las dulces moras en la boca. Sus labios y sus dientes me hacen cosquillas en los dedos, algo que me hace sonreír. Gale junto con Prim son las únicas dos personas que me hacen sentir así, las dos únicas personas con las que puedo ser yo misma, además con él dentro de los bosques no tengo que fingir o morderme la lengua.

—Por cierto...he traído queso— Saco el pequeño paquetito que Prim preparó esta mañana y se lo enseño a mi amigo.

—¿También me lo vas a dar en la boca?— sonríe socarronamente.

— Eres todo un caradura Gale Hawthorne...— Aparto mi pierna para que deje de apoyarse en mi, con la cara más seria que sé poner, pero mi seriedad dura un suspiro y rompo en carcajadas acompañada por el propio Gale.

Entre risas saco el queso y lo parto a la mitad, algunas veces tenemos pan para acompañarlo, pero solo es en contadas ocasiones. Aun así el queso es cremoso y exquisito por lo que dura poco en nuestras manos.

— Creo que ya es hora de moverse..— murmura Gale chupándose los dedos sin ningún tipo de modales.

— ¿Vamos al lago? podríamos pescar— me incorporo estirando cada uno de mis músculos, empieza a hacer calor, ir al lago supone refrescarse también.

— Buena idea Catnip— me da un toque en la cabeza, como si fuera un cachorrillo aunque antes de que me toque por segunda vez aparto su mano de un manotazo, molesta.

Recojo el arco y el carcaj y me adelanto caminando hacia el lago, dejando a Gale un par de pasos por detrás, a veces sus "Catnip" me molestan más que otras, esas veces que me trata como si aun fuera la niña escuálida de 12 años que era cuando le conocí. Una parte en mi interior odia esas situaciones, esas en las que él me hace ver que soy más joven, espero entender algún día por qué.

De camino al lago sacamos un par de redes viejas de otro tronco hueco, sabemos que las redes no son armas, pero es mejor mantener nuestros utensilios lejos del Distrito. Al llegar al lago el sol está en lo más alto del cielo y calienta con fuerza nuestras cabezas.

Gale en ese momento se adelanta empezando a descalzarse, se deshace de su camiseta y se mete en el agua hasta las rodillas, empapando sus pantalones. Le observo mientras que toma un poco de agua con sus manos y la deja caer sobre su pelo negro. No puedo evitar pensar en los comentarios que hay en el colegio sobre él, lo atractivo y guapo que dicen que es. Y si, Gale es un chico atractivo, y algo en mi interior se remueve al verle así, pero nuestra relación no tiene nada de romántico, somos amigos, buenos amigos.

Sacudo la cabeza para alejar los estúpidos pensamientos y procedo a descalzarme y quitarme los pantalones. Quizás a Gale no le importe, pero yo prefiero mantenerlos secos. Me meto en el agua inmediatamente después y el frio del agua alivia mis pies cansados. Me agacho para refrescarme la nuca y la cara cuando una buena cantidad de agua choca contra mi costado. Miro a Gale que sonríe con superioridad.

— Espantaras a los peces...— susurro con reprobación.

—Aguafiestas...

Vuelve a salpicarme y retrocede para recoger las redes. Me da una y él se queda la otra. Comenzamos a pescar. Muevo la red tal y como mi padre me enseñó, despacio, con los años he aprendido que para la caza y la pesca se requiere una gran dosis de paciencia, paciencia que yo a veces no suelo tener. Los movimientos de mi red se hacen más rápidos a medida que veo salir las capturas, pequeños pececillos de los que algunos no superan los 10 centímetros de largo, y que aun así no desechamos por minúsculos que sean, siempre podemos vendérselos a Sae la Grasienta para que haga uno de sus múltiples pucheros.

Pasamos horas pescando los pequeños peces hasta que tenemos la cantidad aceptable para la cena de las dos familias. Al terminar mis brazos están engarrotados y algo doloridos, pero aun así decido dejar la red y disfrutar del agua.

Dejo la red junto a las capturas en la orilla y me adentro en el agua, relajándome. Nado hasta el centro, a la parte profunda hasta que noto unos dedos que rodean mi tobillo y tiran de mí. Dejo de nadar y no pongo resistencia para que Gale se acerque a mí.

— Hoy el agua está especialmente buena...— Tiene razón, varios días de sol intenso han hecho que la temperatura del agua suba unos grados. Asiento y como venganza por lo de hace unas horas le salpico en la cara. Rio hasta que él hace lo mismo y empezamos una batalla de salpicaduras que chocan contra nuestras caras. La batalla llega a su final cuando mi amigo consigue agarrarme por las muñecas. Forcejeo sin éxito, sé que es más fuerte que yo, así que para evitar hundirme rodeo su cintura con mis piernas.

Sonríe.

Sonrío.

Sus ojos grises brillan bajo el sol cegador y ver esa cálida sonrisa en la boca de mi amigo me hace sonreír aun más. Noto como sus ojos bajan hacia mi sonrisa, noto como relaja el agarre de mis muñecas, noto como su rostro está centímetro a centímetro más cerca del mío, noto como mis piernas se tensan ante ese acercamiento. Eso hace que cierre los ojos. Noto su aliento sobre mis labios. La tensión es tal que hasta dejo de oír cantar a los pájaros. Una mano de Gale se posa en mi nuca justo cuando voy a intentar apartarme, esa mano hace que me estremezca, que algo en mi interior hormigueé. Cuando sus labios se posan sobre los míos, dentro de mi bajo vientre siento el aleteo de cientos de mariposas.

En un principio me quedo sin saber qué hacer, mi mente permanece en blanco y no entiendo qué está haciendo Gale, por qué lo está haciendo. Pero cuando su mano recorre mi espalda las mariposas aletean con más furia, la intensidad del hormigueo de mis labios aumenta, e imito su movimiento. Sus labios son suaves, cálidos y saben a moras y queso. Un suspiro apagado sale de mi boca cuando su atrevida lengua roza mis labios y los perfila lentamente, y yo no puedo evitar acompañarle y lamer su lengua, saboreándola. El beso se vuelve más intenso, sus labios atacan mi boca sin compasión y la mano que antes estaba posada en mi nuca baja acariciando mi espalda hasta colocarse sobre una de mis caderas imitando a la otra, y ahí, en medio de la pasión de nuestro beso clava sus fuertes dedos en ellas.

Le rodeo el cuello con los brazos sin saber muy bien qué hacer, solo dejándome guiar por mi cuerpo, por el puro instinto que me indica ese hambre que siento en mi interior, y si me detengo a pensarlo esto es algo que llevo queriendo hacer desde hace bastante tiempo. Gale separa sus labios de mí unos pocos centímetros, lo suficiente como para que ese beso me sepa a poco. Él sonríe, pero yo quiero más, así que dejo paso a mi lengua y lamo su labio inferior, para luego volver a juntar mi boca con la suya y besarle como él mismo acaba de enseñarme.

Pierdo la noción del tiempo y del espacio. No sé cuánto dura nuestro beso, no sé cuánto tiempo nuestros alientos se mezclan. Pero cuando Gale recorre con sus dientes el perfil de mi mandíbula me doy cuenta de que estamos en una zona en la que ambos hacemos pie. Mi cerebro no quiere pensar en cómo hemos llegado aquí. Sus manos descienden un poco hasta posarse sobre mi ropa interior a la vez que sus labios rozan la piel sensible de mi cuello y por primera vez en mi vida oigo como de mi garganta sale un gemido de placer. Un gemido que no sabía que podía salir de mí. Noto como antes de proseguir con el reguero de besos Gale sonríe contra mi piel al escucharme, algo que me impulsa a que una de mis manos vuele a su pelo y se enrede entre esos mechones húmedos y rebeldes.

Vuelvo a cerrar los ojos con la respiración errática dejando que Gale haga lo que quiera con mi cuello, ahora mismo mi cuerpo quiere tanto de él que dejaría que me hiciera cualquier cosa, aunque mis pensamientos se dirigen hacia una línea fija, algo en lo que nunca había pensado, o al menos a algo en lo que nunca me había atrevido a reconocer que pensaba.

Pero lo quiero.

Y lo quiero ahora.

Tiro del pelo de Gale y busco sus labios de nuevo. Le beso con toda la pasión que sé, con toda mi alma. Su boca es pura lujuria contra la mía, y entre mis piernas empiezo a notar los efectos que esos besos están provocando a ambos. Siento un volcán bajo mi ropa interior, un volcán húmedo y no solo por toda el agua que nos rodea, si no que es el volcán de mi propia excitación. Una excitación que también noto en Gale, chocando contra mi bajo vientre a través de sus pantalones. Sentirle así hace que el calor en mi interior crezca y mis piernas se tensan aún más. Me pego a él, haciéndole gemir contra mi boca, ahora soy yo la que sonríe.

Después de ese gemido viene una serie de besos lametones y mordiscos que recorren mi mandíbula y mi cuello a la vez que sus manos tiran del bajo de mi camiseta hacia arriba. Quitarme la prenda mojada nos cuesta un poco, algo que divierte a Gale ya que la deja enredada en mi cabeza tapándome los ojos, atrapando mis brazos, dejándome a su merced. Mis sentidos se intensifican al no verle y mi gemido es aun más ronco cuando me besa. En compensación y casi instintivamente muevo mi cadera y nuestras intimidades se chocan, se rozan y se frotan, el jadeo de Gale es aún más intenso que el mío. Eso me hace sonreír a ciegas pero orgullosa.

Suelta mi camiseta y permite que me la acabe de quitar. El movimiento de mi cadera le ha dado unas alas que parecía que no tenía del todo desplegadas, porque ahora sus manos me recorren entera y se posan en mi trasero para que no deje de mover mi cadera, impulsándome él mismo. Gimo contra sus labios y contra el aire cuando baja de nuevo a mi cuello y a mis hombros. Cuando comprende que no voy a dejar de balancearme sus manos vuelven a recorrer mi espalda y esta vez se detienen en el cierre del sujetador. Esa prenda se mantiene sobre mi piel un solo suspiro más.

Su boca ahora recorre mi clavícula y la parte superior de mi pecho. Una de sus manos acaricia uno de mis pechos, lo abarca completamente con la mano, lo masajea y eleva un poco para que sobresalga del agua y así poder jugar con su boca en él. Mis jadeos se intensifican y el volcán se expande, estoy segura que el calor de mi vientre y de mi entrepierna podrían hacer hervir el agua que nos rodea. Por lo que mis manos dejan de sujetarme a sus hombros y bajo el agua buscan el botón de los pantalones de mi amigo (o ahora debería decir amante) y lo desabrochan, en otro suspiro se los bajo, y mi mano derecha acaricia por primera vez su intimidad. Larga dura y potente. Gale gime y sus dientes se clavan en mi pezón haciéndome gemir a mí también. Su ropa interior me sobra tanto como a él mi sujetador y se la bajo, dejando que acompañe a sus pantalones. Mi mano se pasea por su miembro, preparado para mí, hasta que Gale posa su mano en mi entrepierna y me acaricia. Entonces mi concentración se va al garete y solo puedo pensar en sus expertos dedos acariciándome. Me pego más a él y beso su cuello entre gemidos y jadeos. Pero dejo de atenderlo cuando esa misma mano aparta mi ropa interior y un dedo se introduce dentro de mí. Mis gemidos se intensifican cuando lo mueve, el calor se vuelve un incendio.

Gale vuelve a besarme pero yo apenas soy consciente de los movimientos de mis labios y mi lengua. Quiero protestar cuando su mano se aparta de mí pero no me da tiempo. En medio de la pasión y la lujuria que nos envuelve Gale da un tirón a mis bragas y las rompe dejándolas como un jirón enredado en una de mis piernas. Le muerdo el labio inferior cuando su hombría se frota contra mi piel más íntima. Cuando mis dientes dejan de atrapar su labio me mira a los ojos, sus ojos grises ahora casi negros hacen que contenga la respiración.

Y entonces noto la presión. Gale entra en mí y ahora todo a mi alrededor tiene sentido. Todo lo que nos une cobra un mayor sentido, y ahora estamos más unidos que nunca. Ahora solo somos uno.

Cuando su respiración golpea contra mis labios de nuevo en forma de largo suspiro yo misma empiezo a mover las caderas. Mis brazos rodean su cuello otra vez en un fuerte abrazo a la vez que sus manos se posan en mi trasero y me ayudan a moverme. Los movimientos al principio son serenos, sin prisas, robándonos leves gemidos entre besos apasionados, pero a la vez que el calor del volcán aumenta, la rapidez de mis movimientos también lo hace. El agua chapotea a nuestro alrededor y entre nosotros, nuestros cuerpos se frotan el uno contra el otro, los gemidos y jadeos hacen callar a los pájaros. Gale mueve su cuerpo buscando con avidez que nuestros cuerpos choquen, gime ni nombre, jadea al unísono conmigo. Sus labios dejan de besarme de nuevo y se tensa, noto dentro de mí como vibra, noto su calor expandiéndose. Esa sensación junto con sus movimientos, más fuertes y alocados hace que cierre los ojos y que mi volcán explote. Grito mi orgasmo sin dejar de mover mi cuerpo contra el de Gale.

Cuando abro los ojos Gale vuelve a posar sus labios sobre los míos y su lengua vuelve a recorrerme. Jadeo sonriendo y luego apoyo mi cabeza en su hombro.

Pasamos varios minutos así, pero cuando el sol desaparece del cielo tenemos que separarnos. Mis piernas están algo agarrotadas y en general estoy un poco dolorida, pero no voy a quejarme. Y más porque al recordarlo quiero repetirlo.

Gale se coloca la ropa y recoge la mía que está flotando en el agua. Me la entrega pero me resulta imposible ponérmela dentro del agua, por lo que tengo que salir desnuda, algo que hace que mis mejillas ardan. Gale sonríe y acaricia con la punta de sus dedos mis mejillas.

—Te ruborizas…— Eso hace que mis mejillas ardan aún más, ahora noto toda mi cara caliente. Él deja escapar una pequeña risita.

—No digas tonterías, Gale…—Aparto mi cara intentando disimular y me pongo el sujetador y la camiseta mientras que él no deja de mirarme— ¿qué miras?— Digo incomoda.

—Te prefiero desnuda Catnip…

—¡Gale!— Le reprendo pero ahora ya no reprime la risotada. Y yo no sé donde esconderme y más aún cuando todavía estoy desnuda de cintura para abajo.

—No te avergüences, Katniss…— Se inclina y posa sus labios sobre los míos dándome un beso tan dulce como la miel.

— Es difícil, tú me has visto desnuda…

—¿Quieres verme desnudo?— hace intención de desabrocharse los pantalones pero le freno negando— Bueno, no me has visto…Pero me has sentido, es casi lo mismo— Sonríe con su sonrisa más socarrona, esa que he visto cientos de veces con decenas de chicas.

— Vuelvo a repetir que eres un caradura, Gale…—Me pongo los pantalones rápidamente mientras que mi amigo sigue riendo— Y además, me debes unas bragas.— Le enseño el trozo de tela que hasta hace un par de horas eran mis bragas, eso le hace reír aún más, hasta que no puedo evitarlo y me hace sonreír.

—Venga Catnip…se nos hace tarde— Me da otro rápido beso y recoge nuestras capturas del día.

Atravesamos el bosque en silencio, y para cuando llegamos a la valla ya ha oscurecido completamente. Después de guardar el carcaj y el arco en el tronco de siempre, Gale me coge del brazo y me pega a él para besarme de nuevo. Mis manos rápidamente rodean su cintura y mi cuerpo quiere quedarse allí con él toda la noche, besándole, aunque mi mente sabe que tenemos que regresar a casa.

— Te veo mañana al amanecer, Catnip…—Dice lo que siempre cuando nos despedimos, pero esta vez lo susurra contra mis labios cuando deja de besarme. Su beso me ha dejado un poco abrumada así que simplemente asiento haciendo que nuestras narices choquen.

— Al amanecer…— Susurro.

Se separa de mí, cruza la valla y se dirige hacia su casa sin mirar atrás, yo me quedo allí hasta que le veo doblar la esquina sabiendo que a partir de hoy regresar al bosque tendrá un nuevo significado para nosotros.

* * *

¿qué os ha parecido? ¿os ha gustado? ¿Creéis que podría haber sucedido algo así? Dejadme un review con vuestra opinión!

**Besos de fuego!**


End file.
